Goomba vs Waddle Dee
Intro Two Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! One-Minute Melee! Select your character! PLAYER 1: Goomba PLAYER 2: Waddle Dee Ready? Alrighty! Hold on... Fight Arena: Coliseum In the Colosseum, a crowd full of minions belonging to Bowser and King Dedede have filled every seat. On opposite sides of the Colosseum stand two thrones: One belonging to Bowser, the Koopa King, and the other belonging to King Dedede of Dreamland. Two fighters stand opposite each other in the center of the arena: A miniscule, fanged, mushroom-shaped creature, and a small, red creature wearing a blue Bandana. From his throne, Bowser roars at the Goomba. Bowser: '''All right, underling! Time to show Beak-Brain here the power of the Koopa King! The Goomba glares at his opponent and readies himself. '''Goomba: '''Yes, Lord Bowser! King Dedede laughs and points at his champion. '''Dedede: '''Waddle Dee! Eliminate this pest in the name of the King of Dreamland! The Waddle Dee stands at attention and readies a parasol. '''Waddle Dee: '''Yes sir! '''Announcer: '''Win for your King! '''FIGHT! (60 Seconds) “For King Bowser!” the Goomba screams and charges at his opponent. The Waddle Dee quickly reacts and blocks the charging Goomba, repelling him by pushing him back. The Goomba then leaps, attempting to headbonk the Waddle Dee multiple times, but with every attempt, he's blocked by the Waddle Dee’s parasol. (50 Seconds) After being repelled a fifth time, the Goomba sprouts wings and flies above his opponent, scattering Micro Goombas around the Waddle Dee. Spinning the parasol, the Waddle Dee attempts to deflect them back at the Goomba. However, the Micro Goombas slide off of the parasol and jump onto Waddle Dee, weighing him down. (40 Seconds) As the Waddle Dee swings the parasol and attempts to shake off the Micro Goombas, the shadow of a large boot appears above him. Waddle Dee shakes off the pesky pests and dives out of the way of the Goomba Shoe, which crushes the dropped parasol and the Micro Goombas. (30 Seconds) As quickly as he could, the Waddle Dee ducks, dodges and dives to avoid being crushed by the massive green shoe piloted by his opponent. Eventually tired out, the Waddle Dee trips and falls on his face. (20 Seconds) As the shadow of the large boot descends upon the Waddle Dee, he spins around and jams a long spear into the sole of the boot. In a flash, the Goomba's confident smirk changed to a look of mixed pain and shock. With a scream, the goomba jumps out of the shoe and flew into the air. Quickly, the Waddle Dee spun his spear and began flying into the air. (10 Seconds) Spreading his wings again, the Goomba dives at the slowly rising Waddle Dee. With a quick swerve, the Waddle Dee dodges, quickly spinning around and stabbing the spear multiple times into the Goomba's wings. With the wings punctured, the Waddle Dee strikes the Goomba's head with the wooden part of the spear. (5…) The Goomba plummets toward the ground. (4…) The Waddle Dee aims his spear straight down... (3…) Raises a fist into the air... (2…) Waddle Dee: 'MEGATON PUNCH!! '(1…) ...and sends the spear rocketing down, impaling the Goomba through the head. (K.O.!!!) Result This Melee's Winner is: Waddle Dee. Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Small Only themed One Minute Melees